Barcarolle for Amy
by DgShadowChocolate
Summary: It's amazing what a lot of piano music can do to your mind, or in Amy's case, her life. Shadamy one-shot. R&R peoples!


It was as brilliantly sunny day in Station Square, people going along in their business with smiles on their faces, the largest of these belonging to Amy Rose.

Grinning and cheerfully greeting passersby, the pink hedgehog made her way down the street towards the Activities Center. Recently, Amy had been taking dancing lessons. When she had found out that Sonic, her crush and one true love, did not share the same feelings, she'd felt crushed and lost. However, she decided that her crush was just that-a crush and that she needed to move on in her life.

Having spent all of her time naively chasing Sonic, Amy hadn't really developed a hobby or a favorite pass time; until now.

Amy came to a stop in front of a large ornate building with several hanging banners advertising the arts. Her smile grew larger as she went inside. The building was deserted and her footsteps echoed off the wooden floors. As it was a Saturday, there weren't any classes today. But, the rose mobian only wanted to practice somewhere familiar.

With sure steps, she walked down a hallway and entered a room. The floors were a shiny mahogany, showing Amy a blurred reflection of herself. Chandeliers hung for the ceiling, crystals idly reflecting the light from the windows. There wasn't much furniture, just a few benches pushed up against the wall next to a stereo system. Amy walked across the dance floor, pulling out a CD from her bag. She placed in inside the stereo and set it to play track 7.

She quickly headed to the middle of the dance floor and got into position, raising her arms.

Then, as the soft melody of Barcarolle filled the air, Amy began to waltz. Her feet moved in time with the music and her mind soon wandered.

She was in a ball room filled with dancers, clad in an elegant ball gown, dancing in the arms of the one she loved. She couldnt see his face...but it didn't matter. She could almost feel his arms around her, his back and hand beneath her own, his breath on her forehead...

Her eyes snapped open and were trapped in his gaze as the two hedgehogs spun around the room.

Amy's mind was quite blank from shock at his appearance and at how close his red eyes were.

"Shadow?"

A nod was his only response. The two danced on, the melody flowing around them like an opaque river of sound and emotion.

Although the question was on the tip of her tongue, Amy couldn't bring herself to ask him, too lost in his eyes and his movements, which were as graceful as a swan.

As the song came to a close, Shadow slowed and lowered Amy into a classic dip, causing her to blush crimson.

The last notes faded into silence. After several seconds that felt more like hours, the black hedgehog raised Amy back up and his arms fell away. He stood there, calm and untroubled, whilst Amys mind was in turmoil.

_"He...he danced...but...how did...what?"_

Shadow saw the chaos in her emerald eyes and almost smiled. "Hello Amy." He said quietly, his velvet voice pulling the pink hedgehog out of her stunned silence.

"H-hi. Um, how long have you known how to waltz?"

That wasn't the question he was expecting; what he was expecting was somewhere along the lines of _'What are you doing here?!'_.

"...A while."

"Oh." Amy looked away, feeling awkward. A hand cupped her chin, turning her back to him and causing her to blush even harder as she gazed back into his ruby eyes. "You dance very well, Miss Rose." He said formally, his eyes half-lidded, "Would you honor me with another?"

Amy's lips curved into an involuntary smile. "Yes Mr. Shadow, it would be a pleasure." She replied, mimicking his tone. A half-smile graced Shadow's face and Amy reset the stereo, discreetly pressing the _Repeat_ button. She was still very confused, but she didn't really care. The soothing notes of Barcarolle once again floated throughout the room and the two hedgehogs danced freely.

_The End_.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Just a little fluffy one-shot to remind us just why we love Shadow so-ooooo much...**

**...or is that just me?**

**This was inspired by the song **Two Tales of Hoffman.** the Barcarolle part by J. Offenbach. It's really pretty.**


End file.
